The present invention relates to a gaming device having an interactive sequence game with a multiple function multiplier.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a secondary or bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the primary or base game of the gaming device is one known method for enhancing player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming devices having bonus games generally employ a triggering event that occurs during the operation of the base game of the gaming device. The triggering event temporarily stalls or halts the base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the secondary or bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award, and returns to the base game.
Bonus games exist that employ a wheel including several awards. A player spins the wheel to obtain one or more awards on the wheel. One such bonus game is the WHEEL OF FORTUNE® gaming device manufactured by the assignee of this application. In this game, a multi-colored award wheel is attached to the housing of the gaming device. The award wheel is divided into several sections. Each section includes an award that ranges in value from twenty-five to one thousand. In this game, a player plays a base game that includes spinning reels and a central payline. When the wheel symbol is positioned along the central payline on the third reel, the player enters the bonus game.
In the bonus game, the player obtains one opportunity or spin of the award wheel. The player spins the award wheel by pressing a button on the gaming device. Once the award wheel starts spinning, the player waits until it stops. An indicator located at the top of the award wheel points to a section of the wheel. The player receives the award on the indicated section for the bonus game. After the player receives that award, the bonus game ends and the player may resume playing the base game.
In other gaming devices, gaming device manufacturers provide excitement to players by using multipliers. A multiplier increases the award amount proportionally to the value of the multiplier. For example, a “2×” multiplier pays twice the normal award value. A “3×” multiplier pays three times the normal award value. A multiplier can substantially increase a player's award. Some games also employ an incrementing multiplier as described in the following paragraphs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,207 discloses a slot machine that provides a multiplied payout when certain symbols or symbol combinations appear on the reels and a player bets the maximum amount of coins. This bonus game includes a plurality of reels including several symbols on the reels and a multiplier. The symbols include multiplier symbols and Power Point symbols. Initially, the bonus game sets the multiplier at a predetermined level. The multiplier increments by one level when the player obtains ten Power Point symbols on the reels from one or more spins. After the multiplier increases in value, the player needs ten more Power Point symbols to increment the multiplier again. The gaming device also enables a player to spin the reels to obtain a winning symbol combination. If the player obtains a winning combination, the gaming device provides the player with an award. If the winning combination includes a multiplier symbol, the award is multiplied by the multiplier. Once an award is multiplied by the multiplier, the multiplier resets to a predetermined level.
Another type of bonus game that includes a multiplied payout is the GOOD TIMES® gaming device which is manufactured by the assignee of this patent application. This game includes three reels having a plurality of symbols and blank spaces. The symbols include a plurality of “Good Times” symbols. The bonus includes two different multiplier groups. A first multiplier group starts at “1×” (or one times the award) and goes up to “12×” (or twelve times the award). The second multiplier group starts at “1×” and goes up to “144×” (or one hundred forty-four times the award). Each time a player spins the reels and obtains three blank spaces on a payline, the designated multiplier in each multiplier increments one level. When the player obtains a winning combination, the player receives an award. If a “Good Times” symbol appears in the winning combination, the player's award is multiplied by the designated multiplier in the first bonus table. If two “Good Times” symbols appear in the winning combination, the player's award is multiplied by the designated multiplier in the second bonus group.
Gaming devices that increase the opportunities to obtain awards and increase the size of the awards are desirable. Players are attracted to games that provide several larger awards and the opportunity to obtain a very large award. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new games for gaming devices.